Puzzling the Principal
by rc3wondere
Summary: A horrible crime was just committed in the peaceful Jungle District; a man was shot and killed right in his home. Nick and Judy are tasked with solving this strange mystery, and learning more about each other along the way. Hopefully this case will be closed soon, so this poor man's family can get some closure. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am not sure if author's notes are even a thing anymore. Gosh it has been so long since I've written a fanfiction. College these past 2 years has been insane. Anyway, I won't bore you guys anymore, I doubt you're reading this note anyway aha. I don't blame you. Anyway, let me just start sharing what my imagination has to offer. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Honey, you need to finish taking a shower you know our water heater doesn't work so great anymore." 

Mr. Jones always liked taking long showers; they relax him from a long, stressful day at the office. Mr. Jones worked as a high school principal at Jungledale High school. Zootopia's school district for 13 years loved Mr. Jones's work as a principal. He is respolisble, loyal, caring, and strict but not too strict. He is very much respected as well. Almost every teen that attends Jungledale appreciates him, most likely because he takes the time to get to know each of them. Teacher's respect him as well, although they do not appreciate his strict rules.

Mr. Jones's rules are as followed: no cursing in the hallways, teachers MUST be present at all times outside their classrooms during class transitions, no PDA (hugging, kissing, etc.) allowed in the hallway, no chewing gum, no breaking the dress code (which is basically no short shorts/skirts, no crop tops, pull your pants up, no gages, etc.), no smoking obviously, no fights (both physical and verbal), and during lunch breaks teachers must always be standing guard to keep everyone safe.

"Henry, I am leaving. Your car keys are on the kitchen counter and I started the coffee pot for you. I love you, have a good day. And remember please don't waste our hot water."

Mrs. Jones loved her husband very much. She would do almost anything for him. She always has his coffee brewing and his dinner made by the time he gets home. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were married almost 30 years and have 3 children. These were a family of tigers; strong and courageous animals of the wild, although the Jones's haven't seen any portion of the wild in person.

Mr. Jones finished up his shower and grabbed a clean, fluffy towel from the bathroom counter. He quickly dried his fur and then wrapped the towel around his hips.

Mr. Jones continued his normal daily routine at this point. As he was starting to brush his teeth he noticed something, or someone, in the mirror above the sink. Mr. Jones turned around and noticed this was indeed a someone. Unable to identify the gender of this individual, Mr. Jones did a quick scan on the body. This person was some sort of mammal, not a rodent. He or she was very large, had a long tail, and wore a black mask. They were also wearing a black biking jacket with "Zootopia's Badass" sewn into it. The outfit was complete with some jeans and leather boots along with biking gloves. Clearly this individual loved to ride bikes, but Mr. Jones wasn't familiar with anyone that liked to ride bikes, or at least anyone that knew where he lived. Most of his friends actually take the bus since Zootopia is easier to get around in a bus.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Jones nervously asked the individual.

**BANG**

Mr. Jones fell to the floor, still with a towel around his hips. The towel quickly was stained red, along with their new white tile stained with Mr. Jones's blood. He was shot straight into the heart, and only survived for 10 seconds before he finally bled to death. Since he was shot directly into the heart, it did not take him long to die. The individual took a knife and carved "revenge" into Mr. Jones's back.

_Back at the Police Department…_

"Thank you for calling ZPD police department, this is Officer Clawhauser how may I help you?"

It was a slow day for the police department, which is pretty rare. Considering that the weather was really rainy and cold outside, it looked as if the entire city of Zootopia did not feel like working today, not even the criminals.

"I'm sorry what happened?" Officer Clawhauser got immidetly worried. "Okay, thank you I will send an officer right away." Clawhauser hung up the phone and quickly dialed another number. "Officer Hopps, we have an emergency situation. Someone just called 911 and reported a murder on Weaston street in the Jungle District. Victim is a male Bengal tiger, no suspects reported, EMS vehicles are on route now."

Judy wasn't doing much at this point, just fooling around with her partner, Nick Wilde. But when she heard this she stiffened up. She, or Nick, has never dealt with something this serious before. Sure, they solved the mystery of predators disappearing and going savage, but this was very different. A life was lost, and isn't Nick and Judy supposed to save lives? Didn't they both pledge to both protect and serve? This was odd, and very scary for both of them.

"We need to leave now, Judy." Nick worriedly said. "We can't be scared, we need to be brave. Nick placed his hand on Judy's shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here. Maybe it isn't as bad as you think.

_Back at Mr. Jones's House (Which was a 4 Bedroom 2 Story House, Very Nice…)_

EMS personnel were already flooding the house, along with poor Mrs. Jones's and her eldest son, Brian, both historically in tears. Nick and Judy enter the house with great caution, not to temper with any evidence by mistake with footprints or finger prints. Judy examined the house.

"This is a nice house, very well decorated. Mr. Jones's must have had a good job."

"Maybe." Nick agreed. "Or his wife made the money."

The house was very nice. Updated kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a flat screen TV, modern white furniture, a large brick fireplace, wood flooring, and a really cool fish tank that was attached to the wall.

"You scope the downstairs, I'll go upstairs." Judy declared. "I will radio you when I find the body."

Nick stared at Judy. "They didn't tell you where the body was? Just follow the EMS people I am sure they know where he is."

Judy squinted her eyes. "No, they did not tell me where the body is, and the EMS cannot go upstairs to find the body until I find it. Since Mr. Jones's died in his home, we have to come here first."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't the EMS go check and see if he is actually dead?"

"Yeah, that would be logical, but Zootopian laws are written strangely. Anyway, I'll radio you when I find the body." Judy slowly climbed the stairs to the top, finding the upstairs portion of the house empty. She started to get spooked a bit, shivering because she has never seen a murder victim up close before.

Judy opened the bathroom door and quickly yelped. She found Mr. Jones, lying in a pool of his own blood and the "revenge" carving in his back. She quickly radioed Nick to let him know she found the body.

Nick quickly rushed upstairs to help investigate. He felt an urge to vomit when he saw the body. "This...this is bad." Nick shuttered. "I've never seen this before, or really any murder case before."

Judy felt tears wanting to leak from her eyes, but she did everything in her power to remain professional. She turned over to Nick.

"We can find out who killed this man, I mean we have to. This man had a family."

Nick starred at the lifeless Mr. Jones. "Do we know anything about his life?"

Judy reviewed the report officer Clawhauser gave her. "I know he is a man with a wife and 3 children. That is all the caller provided us. The caller reported that Mr. Jones never showed up for work and she feared he was killed, but she never stated who she feared would kill him nor did she provide any information where Mr. Jones's worked."

Nick tapped his chin. "Did the operator ask for this information?"

Judy flipped through the report again. "Yes, but the caller just hung up, as if she was hiding something." Judy noticed the calling number was a 823 number, which would mean the caller was from the Artic district. "We need to back track this number and interview this person. In the meantime, we need to talk to the wife and the eldest son that is here. It would also be nice if we could possibly interview the other two children as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Judy began to take notes on her notepad while Nick took photos and gathered evidence. Judy also thought about what questions she would want to ask Mrs. Jones. She knew Mrs. Jones was probably not in the position to be questioned right this second, but it wouldn't hurt to at least get a little information…at least that's what Judy thought.

"Do you think I should question Mrs. Jones right now, Nick?"

Nick stopped taking photos for a second. "I would say yes, carrots. I mean, yeah she is very hysterical right now but she may spit out something very valuable. I would just be cautious on what to ask her right now, I mean we can always interrogate her later too, provided she doesn't request a lawyer."

Judy tapped her pen on her chin. "That is a good point." She smiled at Nick. "You know as an ex con artist you are not making a bad cop at all, Officer Wilde." She winked.

Nick blushed. "I am not an ex con artist, carrots."

Judy laughed. "Okay, well we probably need to start the questioning process, we've been here long enough and the body is starting to creep me out."

"Then you probably shouldn't be an investigator, Officer Hopps."

Judy squinted her eyes. "I am not used to this, Nick. I've NEVER seen a murder case in person before. We studied about them in the police academy, but I thought I wouldn't have to deal with one until the far future. Plus, to top this off, this killing is brutal. I just don't get it. Why would someone want this man dead?"

Nick glanced at the lifeless Mr. Jones. "We need to find that out ourselves, carrots. I agree though, this is brutal."

Judy placed a bookmark in her notebook to mark what she had written. "Okay, I am going to start questioning. Would you like to come Nick or do you think we need to collect more evidence?"

Nick thought for a moment. "I think we are good. I have a lot of dusted fingerprints and blood samples. Plus I have a footprint marked. I'll come follow you carrots."

Nick and Judy left the bathroom door opened so the morgue can properly remove the body from the residence. Judy slowly walked down the creeky stairway with Nick not too far behind. Nick snapped a few photos from the downstairs as well while Judy was leaving. Judy decided not to ask about it, after all Nick was in charge of the evidence portion, and with a case like this you can never have too much evidence. She wanted to be 100% positive on the killer so they will rightfully serve their life in prison.

Judy closed the front door and spotted Mrs. Jones and her eldest son Brian mourning right by a fence gate. The Jones's house was surrounded by steel fencing and gated with an electronic gate, only to be accessed with a code. Luckily, the gate was already opened so nobody needed to hunt a code down to enter. Judy briskly walked over to the two.

"Mrs. Jones's?"

Mrs. Jones looked up at Judy and dried her eyes. "Yes, officer?"

"Hi Mrs. Jones, I am officer Hopps and I am your investigator for your husband's case. Would you mind if I ask a few questions?" Judy opened her notebook and clicked her pen so she was ready to write.

Mrs. Jones shuttered a bit. "I…I guess. For my husband's sake. I already miss him so much. Who would do this to him, officer?"

Judy placed her hand on Mrs. Jones's shoulder. "That is what I am here to do. If you don't mind, Mrs. Jones, can you give me your first name?"

"My first name is Raya."

_Raya? That is a pretty name. _Judy thought. "Okay Raya, do you know of anyone that would do this to Mr. Jones? Any recent enemies? Or even just someone that simply dislikes him? Anything?"

Raya thought long and hard. "Well…" she started. "Not many teachers at his school like him, particularly Mrs. Colleen Pantherson. They say he is much too strict and that he doesn't let them have any time to themselves."

Judy recorded the information in her notebook. _No time for themselves? Aren't they teachers? Teachers can't take time for themselves during school hours, kids need them. _"Did you engage in any sort of fight before Mr. Jones was killed?"

Raya didn't hesitate with her answer. "Oh, heavens no! We usually got along most of the time. I did mention that he was using too much hot water this morning but that was so petty I don't consider that a fight, officer."

Judy recorded the answer again in her notebook. "So, I understand you've been married to Mr. Jones for 29 years, correct? Tell me a little about the marriage you two had."

Raya started to cry. "It would've been 30 years this May. Our marriage wasn't perfect, but we usually got along just fine. We ended up having 3 children together, Kitty, Louis, and Brian our eldest son. He always took excellent care of the kids and I. We never missed a meal and we never went without clothing or school supplies."

_I doubt the wife had anything to do with this. She clearly loves Mr. Jones and I don't think she would've wanted to cause any harm. _"So tell me more about Colleen Patherson, if you wouldn't mind. You mentioned she particularly did not like Mr. Jones."

"Colleen is a black panther who teaches sophomore level algebra. She usually breaks my husband's school rules for the teachers because she feels as if they are too strict. My husband usually says that he wants to fire her almost every week. As far as I know she doesn't teach her students, she doesn't monitor the hallways like she should, she is constantly on her phone, and she makes up excuses on why she does what she does. They're usually that her daughter is texting her or her boyfriend."

Judy wrote down that information. _Mrs. Patherson defiantly is a person I want to speak to very soon. I should ask about her personal information so I can find her. _"Do you have any sort of information that would help me track Mrs. Patherson down, Mrs. Jones?"

"All I know is that she works at Jungledale High School as a sophomore level algebra teacher."

Judy smiled. "Thank you for your help, Mrs. Jones. I'll do everything I can to solve this case."

Raya hugged Judy tightly. "Oh, thank you officer! Thank you! Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

_Back at the police station…_

"Officer Hopps…" Chief Bogo entered Judy's office holding a file full of paperwork. "How is your first murder case going? Have you found any leads yet?"

Judy rotated her office chair around. "Actually, yes chief. I found a woman by the name Colleen Patherson. I am trying to find some contact information. I believe she might know a lot about this case."

"Did you question the wife at all?"

Judy smiled. "Yes, and she told me that Mrs. Patherson usually caused trouble for Mr. Jones. All I know so far is that she is a sophomore level algebra teacher that works at Jungledale High School.

Chief Bogo opened the file and began looking at it. "I see Officer Wilde has snapped quite a bit of photos and collected a lot of evidence."

"Oh yes!" Judy chuckled a bit. "He just could not put that camera down last night. But in all seriousness, chief, we wanted to collect as much evidence as possible. We want to put the right person in bars, you know?"

Chief Bogo smiled as he closed the folder. "Aye Officer Hopps. You are doing a great job so far, and you know I don't say that to just anyone here on the force. But remember the golden rule?"

"We need a suspect before 48 hours…" Judy responded.

"And why is that?"

"…because criminals like to escape within 48 hours after committing a crime."

Chief Bogo smiled again. "Exactly, Hopps. Keep up the good work." He shut the door as he left the office.

Judy slumped down into her chair. She knew that she needed a suspect and fast. Hopefully Colleen Patherson would know something. This woman would be Judy's lead if she knew anytning, and Judy suspected she did.

**Knock knock**

Judy perked up her ears and stared at the door. "Come in."

"Hey, carrots." Nick opened the door and smiled at the bunny who just barley sat above the sturdy, wooden desk. "What are you up to?"

Judy went back to reviewing her notes. "I am just trying to find out where I can contact Colleen Patherson. She is the only lead I have right now, and I am having a hard time tracking her on my computer."

Nick smiled. "Well, I knew you were having a bit of trouble, and little birdy told me that you needed someone contacted. Well…" Nick handed his Macbook that he had in his hand to Judy. "Open it carrots."

Judy opened the Mac and found a page was opened. It was contact information for Colleen Patherson! She lived in Jungle District and her phone number and email address were listed right there! Judy felt like jumping for joy when she saw this. Her eyes just lit right up.

"Nick, where did you find this?!" Judy jumped out of her chair and ran to him. She wrapped her tiny little arms around his waist and squeezed him tight.

"Okay carrots ease up a bit." Nick laughed. "You know how I said I knew everyone in Zootopia? Well, it turns out I knew someone from the Zootopia school district that had access to all this information. He was kind enough to send it all to me."

"Oh, thank you, Nick!" Judy squealed. "We need to see her first thing tomorrow morning."

Nick blushed and started to stroke the rabbit's ears. "Yeah, I would agree, carrots. But why are you still hugging me?"

Judy looked up at the fox's blushing face. "You don't like it?"

Nick's face practically turned bright red when she said this. His heart began to thump against his chest. "Oh, no it's fine carrots. I don't mind. You've just…never hugged me for this long is all." He chuckled a bit.

Judy let go of Nick after a few more seconds. "Any reason your face is red right now?" Judy teased.

"Ha, no." Nick started laughing. "You know I blush easily, carrots. Quit messing with me about it."

"Yeah, okay Nick, whatever you say…"


	3. Chapter 3

Judy was unsure how she was even going to question Mrs. Pantherson. First, she needed to review some evidence. She just received some information back from the coroner's office about Mr. Jones's death. Judy had to wait 5 days for this to come back, and it was a painstaking wait. Both Nick and Judy just tapped their fingers, growing impatient as they waited for the details of the death. They did not want to question Mrs. Patherson until they got this information, because they could compare the facts with what Mrs. Patherson says.

_Please come in here and help me review these autopsy results, Nick. _Judy quickly texted Nick as soon as she got the information. Judy was nervous to open these files herself. She didn't like to look at dead bodies to begin with but seeing autopsy photos vs just seeing crime scene photos made a difference to her. She feared of seeing bodies cut open with their organs exposed. She'd much rather see a bloody corpse laying lifeless on the ground. At least their organs are retained within their body.

**Knock knock**

Judy's ears perked up when she heard the knock. "Come in."

Nick opened the door and smiled. "Hey carrots, you received the autopsy results in yet? I've been dying to see them."

Judy placed the file containing the results on her desk. "Yes sir." She didn't remove her paw from the important manila folder. "I am pretty scared of opening it, though. I really don't want to see photos of Mr. Jones's mangled body." She shook as she said this.

Nick laughed. "Oh carrots, it can't be that bad. I mean, this is super valuable information you know. We can finally start questioning suspects. I am excited for this."

"Did you know Mr. Jones at all, Nick?"

Nick smiled. "I know everyone carrots. In fact, I do actually know a little bit about our tiger friend here. Want to hear?"

Judy's eyes grew wide. "Nick, why didn't you say anything? This could really help the case you know! You're planning a hustle, aren't you slick?"

Nick laughed. "No, I am not, carrots. No need for a hustle." Nick's face grew numb for a moment as he thought about why he never explained who Mr. Jones was. Then, his face reverted to a slight frown. "I didn't tell anyone about Mr. Jones because I didn't want to be kicked off the case for knowing the victim." Nick explained. "I've read that when cops know a murder victim, they are dismissed from the case because they could affect the effects of the case, like tampering with evidence or questioning people that don't need to be questioned, you know?"

Judy's face told Nick she was slightly annoyed but understanding. "I won't tell anyone you know who he is, Nick. But could you please explain who Mr. Jones was? Maybe we can use your inputs to compare to future suspects view on Mr. Jones you know?"

Nick didn't really feel comfortable with this. He really didn't want to get into any more trouble. After all, he still technically owes taxes to the government, and even almost got arrested for it. The last thing he needed was the police to see that if he got into trouble with anything else. But, despite his feelings, he decided to tell Judy. She did have a good point after all, if he told about Mr. Jones it could provide something to compare to once they started questioning suspects.

"As far as I know, Mr. Jones was a very nice man, had little to no enemies. He was the principal of Jungledale High School and had been for 6 years. He served as a school teacher prior for 7 years; he was a sophomore chemistry teacher. Most of his students loved him and he loved them back. Mr. Jones always made sure his students passed his courses and worked hard for the scores they got. He never turned down a child and was always available to assist them when needed.

He also was a great leader to the science board in the Zootopia school district. He came up with great curriculums to help teachers teach their students the different sciences that were out there. Not only did Mr. Jones know chemistry really well, he also knew about astronomy, physics, geology, anatomy, physiology, and biology. He had his master's in chemistry, and his bachelor's in the college of sciences and education. He then went back to school to achieve his master's in education. As far as the community knew, he was a very well-educated man.

Mr. Jones, despite the fact that he was a tiger, rarely ever got angry with anyone. Even with the whole 'predators going savage' incident, nobody ever feared Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones was not one of the predators that went savage as far as I know. He will be missed greatly by the community. That's all I know about him though."

Judy sat quiet for a few moments. She pictured in her mind a well-mannered tiger who always put children first. She pictured him as a gentle but stern principal, staying calm in disastrous situations. She couldn't think of why anyone would want this poor tiger dead. Based on what Nick has told her he was a really well-mannered individual. "Thank you for telling me that, Nick. That gives me a good idea on what Mr. Jones was like."

Nick smiled. "Okay carrots, let's open that autopsy folder."

Judy opened the folder revealing the gruesome photos of the lifeless Mr. Jones on the autopsy table. The photos didn't reveal as much gore as Judy had originally thought, but it still made her feel sick to the stomach. Mr. Jones was not even dressed like he would before going to his office at school. He was still wearing his blue robe and his gray slippers when he died, and the police never removed them prior to the autopsy. On the side it lists 'death by gunshot wound to the heart.' Judy read further down to see if it explains the 'revenge' carved into Mr. Jones's back. 'Carving was done by 6" steel-pressed blade,' the file reads. Judy figured it was done by a knife, but she couldn't make accusations without this proof. 'Bullet was a .223 Remington, most likely came from a pistol of some sort.' Judy and Nick looked at each other, frozen; .223's are usually used for varmint hunting, like hogs for example. They can be used for self-defense, but it's a cruel bullet to use to kill someone.

The autopsy report states that Mr. Jones had died at around 5:30 AM that morning that Nick and Judy were called on the scene. He had been dead for 6 hours before police responded. Nick and Judy both took a while to absorb this information before coming up with a game plan. Judy stared at her mahogany desk for a while, thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I think we need to question Mrs. Pantherson first, Nick." Judy looked at the wall on the other side of her office and saw a picture of Mrs. Pantherson. "I am not sure if she is a suspect yet, but she defiantly is of interest. Wouldn't you agree?"

Nick stared around Judy's office for a while, picking up every detail of it. Judy's desk was so big and thick, she barely could be seen above her desk, thank goodness she has big ears. The old CRT computer faced her office chair, humming loudly as Microsoft word was pulled up, containing her notes about Mr. Jones's case. One wall to the left of the desk contained a bulletin board full of evidence Nick had collected at the scene of the crime. Judy never really liked the plain, white walls in her office, so she always has something filling up the space. Around the rest of the office were photos of Judy's family and some fun posters of Gazelle. Right below the desk laid a bright blue fuzzy rug, spicing up the plainness of the room with the white walls and the flat, navy colored carpet. The office certainly was fancier than Nick's. Nick only has a bulletin board to the right of his desk, and a photo of him as he shook hands with Mayor Lionheart when Nick received his police badge.

Judy began to type. "What questions should we ask Mrs. Pantherson, Nick?"

Nick thought for a moment. "Obviously who is Mr. Jones to her."

The offices quiet ambiance was filled with the clacky typing on Judy's ancient IBM keyboard. "I think we should ask her where she was during the murder, to see if she has an alibi."

"That's good, because that'll take her off the suspect list if she has an alibi and we can verify it. What about if she had any fights with Mr. Jones?"

Judy clacked on her keyboard some more as Nick was coming up with the questions. "Yes, defiantly fights, because that'll give her a motive."

Nick smiled. "Carrots, I think once we interview this woman we will be in good shape."

Judy and Nick got into their police cruiser to go interview Mrs. Pantherson in her home. Mrs. Pantherson thankfully agreed to their interview, so there was no need to force her to come to the police station. It was a clear day; the sun was shining very bright and the heat was being absorbed quickly into the cruiser's black exterior. The leather seats didn't help; they made it to where Nick and Judy were basically burning their backsides. They couldn't wait to arrive and get out of that heat.

The house they pulled into was small, but very modest. The garden was well kept by each of the 3 windows in the front of the home. The home was a little green home and had only 2 bedrooms. Mrs. Patherson only lived with her husband, so there was no need for extra rooms.

**Knock knock**

Mrs. Pantherson didn't take long to answer the door. What greeted Nick and Judy was a black panther, rather small for her species. She was wearing warm-ups and a pink t-shirt. Clearly, she was not intending on going out tonight. Judy smiled at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Pantherson. I am Officer Hopps. I spoke with you over the phone earlier about Mr. Jones. May I come in?"

Mrs. Pantherson didn't hesitate to open the door. "Of course, you may," she smiled. "I want to help out this case as much as possible. Can I offer any of you something to drink?"

Judy and Nick respectfully declined her request. They were only here to question, and Mrs. Pantherson could be bribing them, so they had to remain cautious.

Judy opened her notebook with the questions typed out. "Mrs. Pantherson, where were you on Friday, March 15th at around 5:30 AM?"

Mrs. Pantherson didn't hesitate with her response. "I was walking to the train station. I have to leave early because I have to wait a while to catch the train to The Jungle District." She explained. I think I may have already arrived at the parking lot at that time, but I can't remember."

Nick wanted to ask the next question. "Who was Mr. Jones to you? Would you consider yourself an enemy to him? A lot of guys here say that you two didn't get along."

Mrs. Pantherson began to show that she was saddened on her face. "No, I wouldn't say Mr. Jones and I were _enemies, _but sadly we didn't always get along. I didn't care for his rules too much. I thought he was too strict, so I rarely followed anything. But he was a good man, at least in my opinion. He always put his students first, and I couldn't think of a better principal than him."

Judy looked over at Nick and then asked the next question. "Do you own any type of weapon? A gun or even a knife, or both?"

Mrs. Pantherson didn't hesitate with this answer either. "I do own a 12-gauge shot gun but that's it. Sometimes I like to go target shooting with my husband but that's all I've used it for. I own a lot of kitchen knives as well, but they never leave my kitchen because they were very expensive knives." She explained.

Nick and Judy decided to end the interview right there. They didn't think she was the killer, but they'll have to check her alibi first. They were sure it was going to check out, but now they've reached a dead end. Before they called the interview a quits, they decided to ask one more question.

"Do you know of anyone that would want to harm Mr. Jones?" Judy asked.

Mrs. Pantherson thought a while. "I don't like to rat out on folks," she started, "but Mr. Jones did not get along with the rival principal at Tundra High School. Mr. Jones always feared that principal would replace him. I think that principal is called Dr. Boar. I don't think he would kill Mr. Jones, but they certainly didn't get along."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I don't mean to be rude but if you are leaving a review, please leave it in English. I am not really good at speaking Spanish yet. I am advanced in French, but that is the only other language I know so far. I am currently learning Spanish, so I know a little, but not a whole lot to read in a review. Your opinions matter to me greatly, so I would very much appreciate if you guys left your reviews in English. That way, I can make improvements if necessary. Thank you guys so much for reading; it means the world to me!

Mrs. Pantherson explained what Dr. Boar looked like and what he drove. Dr. Boar was a penguin (believe it or not) who was pretty short and a little chucky, even for his species. He, according to Mrs. Pantherson, drove a 1968 Ford Mustang. He was much too good to take the bus like everyone else. Nick and Judy were taking notes as Mrs. Pantherson was talking. Unfortunately, Mrs. Pantherson didn't know Dr. Boar all that well, so Nick and Judy were going to have to do research on him once they got back to the station.

Nick and Judy drove the short drive back to the police station. They still had a lot of time with their shift to research a bit more about Dr. Boar, maybe even more on the victim. When they arrived back at the police station, they headed straight to Judy's office to do some research on Dr. Boar. Judy and Nick both did not like to work in Nick's office. It was too plain, and Judy has a window, so it makes the room feel a lot happier.

According to the files Judy found, Mr. Boar was a highly educated citizen of Zootopia. He graduated from A&M (asexual animals and mammals). _That was a bad joke I apologize, I go to SHSU (Sam Houston State University) so I usually like to pick on A&M. _Dr. Boar has a history, but a minor one, so he was still able to be a principal. He grew up in a rough area of Tundra town, with both his father and mother barley maintaining jobs. His first name was actually Pilot, because his parents wanted him so badly to become a pilot, since penguins can't fly. Dr. Boar was a little interested in planes but being book smart was what he cared about more. He was triggered when a former mayor stated that Zootopia needed to install as many more jail cells as there were children who couldn't read. Dr. Boar has been to jail before and he could read very well, he was reading scholar articles by the time he was a teenager. His father had a past as well; he's been to jail many times for procession of drugs, and his mother neglected him as a child. As Pilot grew up, he was growing more determined to become the most important and the smartest animal out there. It was quite humorous to Judy when she pictured Pilot waddling away from the police when he was caught dealing drugs and getting into other criminal mischief. Dr. Boar should not be underestimated, though. He was a very strict and very selfish principal at Tundra High School. He often neglected his teacher's needs and punished the students with hard labor if they were to mess up. Surprisingly, this was not against the policy of Zootopia ISD, but students had the option to move schools without the school board's permission, although a heavy fee of $2,000 was required.

Students, at least the rich ones, were known to leave Dr. Boar's high school and transfer to Dr. Jones's high school. This fact did not make Dr. Boar happy. If his student numbers declined, the school board would not pay him as much. The school board gave the schools $100 per child that was enrolled and attending regularly at the school. The money was supposed to be used for school supplies and school lunches, but Dr. Boar selfishly used it on himself. He used it to get regular tune ups for his mustang, and to buy things he really doesn't need, like a new boat. A penguin really has no use for a boat, especially in Zootopia. A nice lake where boats were permitted was 40 miles away from the city!

Judy was determined to catch this guy for questioning. She dialed his number to see if he would come in for questioning, but he did not answer. Judy wasn't surprised, he was probably working or did not answer because it was an unknown number. She continued to look for a possible email address but was unable to find one.

Nick sent in a request to Bogo for Dr. Boar's information. In the meantime, they really needed to find out more about Mr. Jones's past. Nick found some information on his laptop about the tiger, and it was pretty interesting information. Mr. Jones grew up in the Jungle District in a well-mannered home. His parents both worked but were home enough to pay good attention to the tiger cub. Mr. Jones was involved heavily in band growing up, playing the Tenor Saxophone. According to the database that Mr. Jones was registered in, band and music were very important in his life. That was the way he released his anger. When tigers get angry, they get angry, and they don't hold back. Mr. Jones understood this and did everything in his power to keep a cool head. This, for him, was playing music. His mother was an accountant and his father owned a meat market just a mile down from where the family lived. His father mostly sold lamb and chicken, but also wild game meat like elk. These animals that he sold were not evolved and lived far out from Zootopia in their wild state, so nobody really complained about this. Only Mr. Jones's mother had an education, graduating from Zootopia Bachelor's College with a degree in business management. The family was humble, never making so much money they were classified as rich, but a comfortable $80,000 a year. Luckily, Mr. Jones's parents had enough to send him away to college. Mr. Jones would be classified as spoiled, especially by his mother. He was a huge mama's boy, getting everything he could possibly want. He was an only child, so this explained why his mother treated him so special.

Judy was determined to find Mr. Jones's killer. Her mind raced just as she thought about it. Judy decided to take a drive for a bit to clear her head. She liked to patrol when things got too overwhelming, because she didn't have to think too much. All she had to do was look for traffic violators and concentrate on the road.

"I'm going to go and patrol, Nick."

Nick perked up from his laptop. "Oh, okay carrots. Need to clear your head?"

Judy sighed. "Yeah, my brain is just racing on this Mr. Jones case."

Nick laughed. "Okay carrots. Be careful. I'll just be in my office."

Judy went to her patrol SUV to start her traffic duties. She hopped into the vehicle, adjusted her mirrors, and started the car. As she was pulling out of the police station, she saw a 1968 Ford Mustang pass right by the police station matching Dr. Boar's Mustang description. Judy acted quickly and caught up to the classic car. She threw on her sirens.

Dr. Boar looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Judy staring him down as she was following him. Instead of stopping, the doctor slammed his foot into the gas, causing the car's back tires to spin before fleeing off. Judy didn't understand right off the bat why the doctor did this, but all she could think about was catching up with him.

She topped the car at the speed of 120 mph and still was slightly behind the penguin. Just as Judy was trying to process what was going on, the Mustang took a sharp entrance to a busy 6-lane highway.

"I need backup!" Judy cried into her radio. "There is a wanted fugitive heading southbound on Baker Memorial Freeway. I need some backup immediately!"

Judy tightly gripped her steering wheel as her stomach went right up to her throat. She was getting very nervous as the chase progressed. But why was the doctor running? Judy assumed maybe he actually did kill Mr. Jones but thinks that was why Judy was pulling him over. The actual real reason why she was originally pulled over was because a taillight was out; it did not have anything to do with Mr. Jones. But Judy was going to use the taillight as an excuse to pull him over, then question him about the murder but that plan clearly did not work out as she hoped.

Backup eventually entered the ramp, making Judy slightly relaxed. The fugitive swerved in and out of traffic, almost causing several serious accidents. Just as Judy thought he may have been slowing down, the doctor decided to make a U-Turn and head directly head-onto the frightened bunny. His car was topped off at 140 when he did this, determining to kill Judy.

Judy gasped as the police car and the Mustang collided with each other. Judy was slammed forward into the airbag of the steering wheel and her knees were slammed into the dash board. Dr. Boar's Mustang suffered just slight damage, and he quickly bolted out of the vehicle.

Judy was in a tremendous amount of pain, but she was not going to let the pain stop her from catching the criminal. As backup was halting, she jumped out of her vehicle and made it to Dr. Boar as quickly as she could. She tackled him down and arrested him.

"Ahh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dr. Boar cried.

"Why were you running from me?!" Judy yelled while she held his hands behind his back. "Too afraid of a simple traffic ticket for no taillights? Well now you're going to jail!"

"I have drugs in my car!" The penguin cried with no holding back. "I didn't want to get caught, I'm sorry!"

Backup soon pried Judy off of Dr. Boar and took him to a police car, preparing him to be transported to ZPD to get booked. Judy collapsed and cried in extreme pain. She looked down at her leg and noticed her femur bone was sticking out of her skin. She didn't know how he managed to still catch Dr. Boar, but she figured it was adrenalin that kicked in. She looked behind her and saw a trail of blood leading to where she was sitting. It felt like she was being stabbed violently, and it only got worse if she tried to move. It was the worst pain she had felt before.

Nick didn't take very long to show up on scene. He spotted Judy and quickly ran over to her.

"Judy!" He cried. Nick never really called Judy by name unless he was very angry or very worried. Nick sprinted over to her to give her some comfort. He didn't move her, even though he wanted to. But he stayed by her side until the peremedics arrived.

**10 minutes later…**

Judy was being rushed to a nearby hospital with her leg stabilized in an ambulance. Nick stood right by her side as she was being transported, to keep her calm.

"You know you won't be able to work for a long while, carrots."

Judy sighed. "I really need to, Nick. What am I going to do all day? This is all that stupid penguin's fault." Judy crossed her arms.

"Now, now." Nick placed his paw on her arm. "In the meantime, I'll take care of you. They are for sure not letting you back onto the force until your leg is healed.

Judy felt irritated. She liked working, and she was not a fan of staying home all day.

**1 Hour Later…**

Nick and Judy anxiously waited for the doctors to return to the room with some results. Nick sat in a chair, half asleep (mentally) and playing poker on his phone.

"Nick, you don't have to take care of me." Judy mumbled. "I can take care of myself. I'll probably have a wheelchair so I will be able to get around.

Nick locked his phone. "Judy, I am not asking I am telling. I AM going to take CARE of you. This conversation is not up for debate."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to take care of me anyway? Wouldn't that put a stain on your 'tough guy' image?"

Nick laughed. "Those days are over, carrots. I want to help you because I am your friend. That's what friends do."

Judy smirked. "You sure it's not because of something else?"

"What else could it be about?"

Nick and Judy stared at each other for a bit and the doctors finally walked through the door. "Officer Hopps?" The doctor asked.

"That's me." Judy said with no emotion.

"Well, I have good news and I have bad news." The doctor frowned.

"What's the bad news?"

The doctor straightened up his glasses as he looked at her chart. "The bad news is that you will need rods surgically inserted in your leg."

"And the good news?" Nick worriedly asked.

"The good news is that you will only have to stay for 2 days, and you will be able to go home. Your leg should be fully healed within 4 months."

Judy cried. "4 months?! Doctor, I am on a murder case right now at the ZPD. You can't do anything else to make it heal faster?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid not, officer Hopps. You need rest. We will get you moved upstairs. In the meantime, your nurse will give you some more pain medication and we will have the cafeteria bring you some dinner. You're lucky this is your only injury besides some bruising. You could've easily died, officer."

Judy shuttered. Nick placed his paw on her arm. "Judy, I will take care of you. Don't worry about the case. I got it."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick wheeled Judy into her room after a long and painful drive from the hospital. Judy had to stay in for 3 days, but no further complications arose from her leg injury. She was really upset that this happened, as anyone in her position would be. The doctors and nurses treated her very well though, and Nick rarely left her side. The only time he left was to go home and get a shower in or get something to eat. They were both exhausted from this experience. Some of the cops from the force were nice enough to stop by Nick's apartment to make it accessible for Judy. Judy's apartment was just too small to accommodate for her wheelchair.

Nick had a much roomier 2-bedroom apartment just a few blocks away from Judy's. It had a full kitchen with modern appliances and also came fully furnished. Nick had the money to pay for this nice apartment, although none of that money was earned legally, and Judy already had that conversation with him when they first met. Nick, or the police force, was kind enough to transform the second bedroom into a bedroom where Judy can sleep and that would accommodate for her wheelchair. It was a fairly large room, with a queen size bed included. It included a wooden vanity and a nice baby blue area rug. The walls were still white, but this was okay since they were covered with some of Judy's family photos and posters. She really liked this room; it was so much nicer than the one she had back in her apartment. She almost didn't want to go back.

"It's so lovely, Nick." Judy smiled as Nick wheeled her into her new room.

"Well, I think you deserve a nice place to sleep for now, carrots."

Judy still couldn't believe Nick was being so nice to her. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway? I don't understand what I did…"

"Oh, carrots," Nick interrupted with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Nick paused as he remembered how poorly he treated Judy when they first met. He was a jerk and didn't need to be. All she was trying to do was be nice, and he straight up stole her money to make profit. It wasn't nice at all, obviously, and it hit Nick when Judy asked him this. "You've done so much for me, carrots. I don't think I deserved any of it."

"Well you're right, slick. But I'm a forgiving bunny. Really, though, this is unnecessary. I'm pretty independent. Remember I'm not really a 'dumb bunny' like you say I am." Judy laughed as she said this. "I appreciate everything, though. Maybe you are a nice fox after all."

Nick smirked. "Well it's the least I can do."

Judy observed her surroundings and looked back at her splinted leg. She was still very upset for what happened. "What are we going to do about Mr. Jones, now?"

"Well, carrots I don't know. We will have to talk to Bogo because I can't take on this case on my own yet. We will think of something, I'm sure."

Judy sobbed and crossed her arms. Her face grew between sad and angry. "This is so unfair." She threw her bag across the room and started crying more tears. "I can't do something I love anymore because of some jerk on the road. I'm not just some token bunny, I'm officer Judy Hopps dammit and I do NOT need to be not protecting Zootopia. That's my job and I'm not going to stop until I…"

Judy jumped out of her wheelchair and quickly fell over. She started to scream as the intense pain shot up her leg. This was a bad decision. Nick quickly helped her onto the bed and grabbed a pillow to prop her leg up.

"Judy, stop that." Nick said as he was fluffing the pillow. "You cannot work right now, and that's okay. You need to REST. I don't know how much more clear that needs to be for you. If I find you out of this bed I swear I am going to…

"You're going to hurt me?" Judy angrily said. "Let me out of here, Nick. I wanna go home."

Nick growled. "You are NOT going home. And no, I am not going to hurt you, but you need to stay here and REST. If you GET OUT OF THIS BED I will be locking the doors so you will never get to see the light of day. I'll chain you to this bed if I have to."

Judy widened her eyes. "Well geeze, that is a bit sadistic don't you think?"

Nick softened up a bit after his little 'outburst.' "I'm sorry, carrots. I'm just worried is all. I…I get angry when I see creatures care about hurt. All I want is for you to get better, and you won't if you're up and running."

Judy cried. "Nick, I just want things to go back to normal."

Nick bent over and gave Judy a big hug. "Okay, that's it let it all out."

Judy laughed. "Going back to the old times, eh slick?"

"Yeah." Nick blushed. "Those were good times. Do you need anything right now, carrots?" Nick got up to leave the room.

"No, I'm fine right now, thank you." Nick left Judy in the bed and Judy didn't take long to drift into a slumber. She was exhausted…

_**Back at the Station…**_

"I don't understand what the hell is going on!" Chief Bogo slammed his hooves into his desk with a lot of anger built up. "My best officer is now injured, and this Jones case still remains unsolved!"

Officer Clawhauser was standing frightened at Bogo's office. "Sir, officer Wilde is still…"

Chief Bogo raised his voice. "WILDE CANNOT TAKE THIS CASE BY HIMSELF YOU BIMBO." He yelled. "I need an officer to take this case right away, but I have NO idea what Hopps and Wilde have done so far." Chief Bogo looked at Clawhauser and noticed the poor thing was basically hiding in a corner. "Okay, Benjamin, I'm sorry this isn't your fault. I'm just frustrated because all my men are not taking over this case and my best officers are down. Schedule a meeting with everyone, please. I need to find out what is known. This case needs to be solved before it becomes a cold case."

***Ring Ring***

Chief Bogo picked up his phone on his desk. "Chief Bogo." He answered.

"I know who killed Mr. Jones…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chief Bogo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His body grew stiff. What this person being serious?

"You know who killed Mr. Jones?" He mumbled.

The caller sighed and their voice grew irritated. "Yes, I do. But I will tell you if you will do me a favor."

Bogo identified the caller on his office phone and discovered the number was from a payphone…in the Zootopia prison. This person that was calling was a prisoner, so there is no telling if he actually knows something. TIPS haven't been pouring in yet, since the media hasn't begged for anyone to come forward yet.

"Okay, what do you want?" Bogo was skeptical of the caller. "And what is your name? I know your calling from the prison so don't lie to me." Bogo wanted to intimidate this person to remind them who's boss. Bogo hated looking weaker than anyone else.

"My name is Scooter and I want a reduction on my sentence."

Bogo raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Scooter?" This sounded more like a street nickname to him. "You were born as 'Scooter?' This is not some nickname you have?"

Scooter huffed. "Yes, Scooter is my real name. Anyway, I will tell you what you need to know if you reduce my sentence, buddy."

Bogo did a quick search and found only one Scooter in prison. He was a skunk who was arrested for pimping out innocent girls into prostitution. Bogo wasn't interested in this guy, but he did wonder what kind of information he had. He was heavily involved on the streets anyway.

"I don't know Scooter," Bogo responded with hesitation. "I see here you pimped out women in a prostitution ring. I don't know if I am willing to trust your statement."

Scooter got angrier. "Listen, buddy. I know who is who on the streets in Zootopia. I have connections with people you officers probably didn't even know existed. You will never get an offer like this, so I would suggest you take it."

Bogo wasn't having it, but he was willing to alter the original deal. "How about if you tell me, I will push your parole to only 2 years."

Scooter thought about it for a second and realized this was probably going to be the best deal he could get. After all, Chief Bogo wasn't stupid. He knew Scooter could be lying to get out of prison. "Okay, buddy. I will take the deal."

Bogo grinned. "Great, I will set up a meeting with you in a little while with your officer."

**Back at Nick's apartment…**

Judy lied on the bed just staring at the ceiling, hoping she would eventually fall asleep. It was hard for Judy to fall asleep if she wasn't in her own bed, which is why she rarely ever spent the night at her friends' houses when she was little. She tossed and turned, knowing in her mind she needed to fall asleep, but her body decided it was a perfect time for a battle. Her mind was racing about Mr. Jones, Nick, the ZPD, her family back at home whom she missed dearly, and even Dr. Boar. She had flashbacks of when she saw Mr. Jones's body, and the accident she was recently in. She feared her life was over when that accident happened, although it wasn't really an _accident _since Dr. Boar intended on getting rid of her.

Judy wondered if maybe Raya, Mr. Jones's wife, really was the killer and Judy was thinking wrong. It's common that when a person is killed, their spouse or lover will be the prime suspect. Judy remembered Raya doesn't have an alibi, or one she's told the police yet. Judy had to know Raya too, and if Mr. Jones could have done ANYTHING that would've made her upset that Raya is not admitting to Judy. There are so many scenarios, and Judy can't really prove any of them, at least until her leg heals to the point where she could go to work. This injury really was going to drive her crazy.

Even if Raya did have an alibi, Judy thought, it still wouldn't get her off of the suspect list, nor would it Mrs. Pantherson too. Either one could've had a 'murder for hire' service. Judy may not know much about murder cases, but she did know that the 'murder for hire' cases were extremely hard to solve. It didn't matter though; there was no way Nick was going to let Judy just sneak out of bed even if it was so simple like going to the store. Judy couldn't even use the restroom without Nick having to help her out of bed (but that's all he does). When Judy wants to take a shower, she has to wait for Nick to prep the shower than her leg. It pained her to not be independent like she was used to. She felt worthless, like a troublesome to her best friend. This isn't at all what she wanted.

Nick walked into Judy's room. "Hey carrots, how are you feeling?" He smiled.

Judy crossed her arms. "Like I want to die. This is humiliating, Nick." The bunny looked at the fox's eyes and wiggled her nose. Her eyes began to water. Nick knew at this point Judy was really upset about this, and why wouldn't she be? She was confined to a bed and a wheelchair! No animal should have to be subjected to this. Animals should be roaming free and enjoying life. No matter how much emotion Judy showed to express her feelings, Nick wouldn't let her get up and walk around no matter how much she begged. She needed to rest, and Nick was determined to keep it that way to help her heal faster.

Nick sat on the foot of the bed. "Carrots, I couldn't even imagine how you're feeling," He placed a paw on her good foot. "I know it's probably humiliating for a well-trained and professional officer like you has to lay in bed all day and not be able to do anything for herself. I can't say I do know what you're going through, sadly. I haven't had an injury this severe before, carrots. I'm sorry."

Judy slightly smiled. "It's not your fault, Nick. I'm just bitter at the fact that I AM confined to a bed while very important case still remains unsolved…" Judy stuck up her ears and her eyes grew big. She just remembered something. "Speaking of that, I was thinking about the killer. Do you think it could've been a murder-for-hire service?"

Nick tapped his chin for a while. "I don't know, carrots. I doubt it. I don't think a murder-for-hire would carve 'revenge' into someone. This person was clearly angry."

"Do you think it could be Dr. Boar?"

Nick chuckled. "I doubt that, too. I don't think Dr. Boar was THAT angry at Mr. Jones. But he is in custody now, hopefully some investigators will question him."

Judy sighed. "I wish we were questioning Dr. Boar. It's OUR case, Nick. It feels like it just slipped right through…" Her eyes began to water again, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "It feels like the case just slipped right through our paws. It sucks. This was going to be a very big deal for us, and now it's just gone." She choked as she said this. "Why, Nick? Why did Dr. Boar do this to me?"

Nick didn't really know how to respond to this. All he could do was sit there and think. He stared at Judy for a solid 30 seconds before he could come up with something to say. The ambiance of the apartment flooded the room as the two were silent, with the TV running and the AC unit turning on and off. "I don't think Dr. Boar intentionally tried to hurt YOU, carrots." Nick paused as he tried to formulate another sentence. "I think he just wanted to run away, and you were chasing him. He didn't know you were investigating the case as far as I know. He just didn't want to get caught with drugs and you happened to be the cop who was going to pull him over."

Judy expected this answer despite the long silence Nick gave her. She knew deep down that WAS the answer, that Dr. Boar didn't plot this. Nick was right, though, he didn't know that she was investigating Mr. Jones's death, yet.

Nick crawled over to the clearly upset bunny and held her tightly for a solid minute. Judy was surprised but didn't mind. She felt Nick's warm fur all over her body, and she loved it every second of it. Nick was surprised himself he even did this. His instincts to give Judy a hug just overpowered him. It wasn't something he had ever felt before; he felt, almost a love for Judy. It couldn't be described in words, but Nick cared for Judy more than he ever has before. She needed him now, with her leg being broken and her depressive state. Clearly, she couldn't be abandoned. Nick wanted her to feel safe with him, like she could never be harmed when he was around, and certainly feel like he wouldn't harm her.

Judy felt the same way with Nick. She felt a growing passion for him, although those feeling aren't new for her. She felt a growing passion for him ever since he became her partner. She thought he would make an excellent best friend, or even more than just a best friend. She didn't want to say he would make a good 'boyfriend.' When she felt that love, she quickly tossed it out the window. She figured she might as well not say anything about it since it would be highly frowned upon if they dated. Plus, she didn't really know how Nick felt about her. The fox never was good at expressing his emotions.

They finally parted and stared at each other for a good while, not sure on what to say. Judy actually broke the silence, as it started to feel awkward.

"So…you do care?" Judy chuckled.

Nick laughed with her. "Of course I care, carrots. Sorry if I don't express the fact I care well, it's not like I invited you to stay in my home while I wait on you hand and foot."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Well no need to get rude, slick. But really, thank you for everything, including the hug. I really need a friend like you.

Nick blushed. "Now you're making me blush, carrots. Nice work."

Judy laughed. "Well, I guess bunnies can be clever after all…"

**Back at the station…**

Chief Bogo sat at a small table with Scooter sitting just across from him. They were in an interrogation room. The room was very small, with carpet covering the walls and a microphone and camera hanging from the ceiling. There was only one large window, with an investigator sitting on the other side behind a sound board.

Bogo starred at Scooter and shuffled his paperwork. "So, you know that you're being recorded, yes?"

Scooter smiled. "Yes sir."

Bogo pulled out his list of questions. "Okay, great. So you know who killed Mr. Jones?"

"Yep."

Bogo leaned in slightly closer to the eerily unfazed skunk. "Okay son, we made a deal. So tell me, who killed Mr. Jones?"

Scooter relaxed more and crossed his legs. "It was a member of the forest gang. He goes by the name Hunter. He's a hawk, actually. He didn't have a relationship with Mr. Jones as far as I know, but he mentioned to my friend Tony that he was paid a pretty penny to carry out a murder."

Bogo raised an eyebrow. "So, Tony told you the details, not Hunter?"

Scooter shook his head. "Tony promised Hunter he wouldn't snitch to any of you cops." He said with a thick accent. "But I didn't promise anything so that's why I'm here. He carved 'revenge' into Mr. Jones to express his client was really upset. The client was a female as far as I know."

Bogo started to question Scooter's story. He leaned in closer in a 'bad cop' type of fashion. "Listen here, buddy. Are you bullshitting me? Because if you are we're going to have a problem."

Scooter smiled. "No sir, I am not lying. I am telling the 100% truth."

If Scooter was telling the truth, it doesn't give Bogo or anyone a real good hint. The forest gang was a large gang group, and a nickname 'Hunter' was given to the now prime suspect. This guy could be anyone, even though he was classified to be a hawk. This information doesn't give anyone any real leads, and now Bogo is stuck. He decides to ask another question.

"Do you know of a man named Dr. Boar?"

Scooter laughed. "Yeah, that's my homeboy."

"How do you two know each other?"

Scooter twiddled his thumbs and got nervous really quick. "To be honest, chief, I am his drug dealer."

Chief Bogo figured there might be a chance Scooter is covering up for Dr. Boar. "You don't think Dr. Boar could have had anything to do with this, do you?"

Scooter laughed. "Oh, Dr. Boar? Hell no, man. That dude only just works and smokes dope all day. He ain't got time to plot murders. He's a principal you know."

Bogo leaned back into his chair. "Yes, I know he's a principal. So I know they were enemies, but you say that there wouldn't be a way Dr. Boar would've killed this guy do you?"

"Eh, no. He didn't have time like I said. I wouldn't say Dr. Boar and Mr. Jones were enemies. They disliked each other, but Dr. Boar just wanted money and drugs. He's a good man."

Bogo rolled his eyes. He figured the interview was just about done. _What an idiot _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone it's rc3wondere. I haven't abandoned the story I promise. My Macbook pro broke this week and it is getting repaired at the Apple store. I have a desktop in the meantime, but I have chapter 6 almost done, and for some reason it didn't backup to my harddrive :/. Anyway, I'll get the story updated as soon as I can, just please bare with me. I am not a fan of the Microsoft cloud so it's not there, but it is highly unlikely Apple will clear my harddrive. If they do, oh well, I'll just re-write chapter 6. I'd rather not worry about my Macbook catching on fire :).


End file.
